CAW Champions League
badFounded on December 1, 2009, the CAW Champions League (CCL) was designed to showcase the best CAW has to offer through characters rarely used on CAW shows and collaborative efforts with other CAW leagues. The league was originally scheduled to begin its shows on April 1, 2010, but the positive reception of its countdown videos lead to a much earlier than expected debut in January 2010. CCL's signature show, Adrenaline debuted on Youtube on January 9, 2010. Its goal is to provide the best in CAW entertainment. Or at least not suck trying. History Founded by Sushi-X in December 2009 on various CAW forums, including SMF Forums, CAW Mainstream, and CAW Underground, CCL was originally intended to go in one of two directions: create a league from scratch with talent hardly used in CAW leagues, or create a league featuring the best of the best of CAW. The former was a much easier plan of the two, so it was developed in this sense. A series of videos was uploaded on Youtube showcasing the nearly the entire roster through the months of December 2009 and January 2010. Roster These are the men and women that make up the CCL roster as of 2/1/2012: Mens Roster *"The Franchise" Aaron Alexander *Aaron Specter *Armageddon *Brent Harvanator *The Butcher *"The True Phenom" CJ Logan *"The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard *Dante *Frank Shatter *The Great D *The Great One (TGO) *"The Natural" Gregory Black *Huey Freeman *Kunzite *Matt Phoenix *Michael Heinman *Nathan House *Nate Matthews *Nathan Slash *Neale Generuxe *Nicor Berith *Overkill *Patrick Sander *Randor Drakos *Ray Lewis *Riley Freeman *Shaun Crossfire *Smokey *Suicido *Sherman *Tommy Kazarian *Vamp *"The Playmaker" XtremeTony Women's Roster *Alexis Vixen *April Acid *Black Widow *Calypso *Christie Monteiro *Dallas *Demonique *Elektra *Envy *Giuliana Fontana *Joanna Dark *Lara Croft *"The Billion Dollar Babe" Meredith Clark *Misery *Miss Penny Dreadful *Princess Zelda *Psylocke *Samus *Sgt. Clemets *Sophia Giovanni *Tammy *Wonder Woman Management/Miscellaneous *Sushi-X (Owner and founder of CAW Champions League) *Stephanie McMahon (Liason to the CCL Board of Directors) *Trish Stratus (General Manager) *Maryse (Sideline Reporter) *Stacy Keibler (Sideline Reporter) Champions As of 1/20/2012, there are five championships in the CAW Champions League: the World Heavyweight Championship, the National Championship, the Hardcore Championship, the Women's Championship and the Tag Team Championship. On March 21, 2012, it was announced that there will be a Womens Tag Team Championship. The date the first champions will be crowned is undetermined. As of April 21, 2012, the current champions are: *World Heavyweight Champion: "The Playmaker" XtremeTony *National Champion: "The True Phenom" CJ Logan *Tag Team Champions: The Butcher & Overkill *Hardcore Champion: "The Future" Brent Harvanator *Womens Champion: Lara Croft 'World Heavyweight Championship History' *Aaron Alexander (won on February 16, 2010 at CCL Adrenaline #2 in a gauntlet match involving CJ Wizard, Armageddon and Thanos) *Thanos (won on April 1, 2010 at Uprising against Aaron Alexander) *Aaron Alexander (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Thanos) *Armageddon (won on September 4, 2010 at Supernova in a triple threat match involving Aaron Alexander and Thanos) *Nathan House (won on November 10, 2010 at Revolution #5 by cashing in his Money in the Bank contract) *Michael Heinman (won on April 9, 2011 at Final Destination in a Warzone match against Nathan House, Armageddon, and XtremeTony) *Tommy Kazarian (won on July 2, 2011 at Futureshock by cashing in his Money in the Bank contract) *CJ Logan (won on November 25, 2011 at Black Friday in a Elimination Chamber match against Tommy Kazarian, Michael Heinman, Nathan House, The Great One (TGO) and Dante) *'XtremeTony (won on January 7, 2012 at CAWnspiracy in a Winner Takes All Match for both the CCL World Heavyweight & National Championships; current champion)' 'National Championship History' *CJ Wizard (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Mason Kronik in the finals of the National Championship Tournament) *Gregory Black (won on September 4, 2010 at Supernova against CJ Wizard) *The Great One (TGO) (won on April 9, 2011 at Final Destination against Gregory Black) *XtremeTony (won on July 16, 2011 on CCL Adrenaline #27 against TGO) *Matt Phoenix (won on September 3, 2011 at Supernova against XtremeTony) *XtremeTony (won on November 25, 2011 at Black Friday in a Two Out of Three Falls Match against Matt Phoenix; current champion) *'CJ Logan (won on January 23, 2012 at Adrenaline #36 in a Fatal Four Way against XtremeTony, Tommy Kazarian and Matt Phoenix; current champion)' 'Hardcore Championship History' *'Brent Harvanator (won on September 3, 2011 at Supernova in a Extreme Elimination Match against Shaun Crossfire, Combo and Smokey)' 'Women's Championship History' *Dallas (won on February 16, 2010 at CCL Adrenaline #2 in a gauntlet match involving Calypso, Meredith Clark, and Miss Penny Dreadful) *Miss Penny Dreadful (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Dallas) *Christie Monteiro (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Miss Penny Dreadful by cashing in her Money in the Bank briefcase) *Wonder Woman (won on April 9, 2011 at Final Destination against Christie Monteiro) *Envy (won on September 3, 2011 at Supernova by cashing in her Money in the Bank contract) *Samus (won on September 3, 2011 at Supernova in a Six Woman Battle Royal Elimination Match against Envy, Wonder Woman, Christie Monteiro, Meredith Clark and Princess Zelda; current champion) *'Lara Croft (won on April 21, 2012 at Forsaken against Samus; current champion)' 'Tag Team Championship History' *Gregory Black and CJ Wizard (collectively known as Natural Phenomenon) (won on December 22, 2010 at Killer Instinct in the tag team tournament finals against Dan Sautkin and TGO of The Movement) *Michael Heinman and Suicido (of The Movement) (won on March 14, 2011 on Adrenaline #22 against Natural Phenomenon) *Aaron Spector and Frank Shatter (collectively known as Affliction) (won on April 6, 2011 in a house show against Michael Heinman and Suicido) *CJ Logan and Randor Drakos (collectively known as The True Phenoms) (won on July 2, 2011 in a four-team double elimination match defeating Affliction, Natural Phenomenon, and The Freemans) *The Butcher & Overkill (won on September 3, 2011 at Supernova against The True Phenoms; current champions) *Gregory Black and CJ Wizard (collectively known as Natural Phenomenon) (won on January 23, 2012 at Adrenaline #36 against the Butcher & Overkill) *'The Butcher and Overkill (won on March 15, 2012 at Adrenaline #39 in a ladder match against Natural Phenomenon; current champions)' 'Money In The Bank Briefcase Holders' Although not officially constituted as a championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase can cash in that briefcase at anytime during the calendar year for a guaranteed championship match. *Mens: Nathan House (won at Holiday Havoc II in a MITB Royal Rumble match for the Men's Money in the Bank briefcase) *Womens: Meredith Clark (won on Adrenaline #38 from Giuliana Fontana) Adrenaline Adrenaline is the CAW Champions League's signature show. New episodes are posted up about once every two weeks, or whenever the owner gets around to it. Episodes are first posted to Youtube, but there are also uncut versions of the show on Dailymotion and Blip.tv. As of Episode 6, the show can also be seen on the CAW Champions League website. As of February 14, 2012, all shows up to CCL Supernova (excluding Episode 14) are on Dailymotion, as well as the complete March Madness tournaments. Blip.tv has all uncut episodes of Adrenaline, except Episode 2. Revolution In June 2010, a CAW search was conducted, and eight CAWs would be chosen to compete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. In late July, the final eight were announced: Boa the Constrictor, Epic Ball, Matt Phoenix, Overkill, Patrick Sander, Shawn Dynasty, Vector Haze, and Xavier. In April 2011, the final three of season 1 were Matt Phoenix, the Butcher and Patrick Sander. In the end, Matt Phoenix became the winner of Revolution and earn a CCL contract. Season 2 In June 2011, a CAW search for season 2 of Revolution was conducted, and twelve CAWs would be chosen to complete for a spot on the CCL roster and a World Heavyweight Championship match. One of the biggest changes: the twelve men are split into teams of six. (Yes, they do eventually merge.) But the contract and title match goes to one man and one man only. In July, the final twelve were announced: *Team Xbox - BESM, Ethen Lock, King Justin, Marcus Nash, Michael Frost, "The Immortal" Steven *Team PS - Blade Myers, Caylen Wolfe, Chris Knight, Crackdown, Jack Kaizer, TRT. CCL CPV/Megaevents *CCL Uprising (April 1, 2010) *CCL Futureshock (June 26, 2010) *CCL Killer Instinct (December 22, 2010) *CCL Final Destination (April 9, 2011) *CCL Futureshock 2011 (July 2, 2011) *CCL Supernova 2011 (September 3, 2011) *CCL Black Friday (November 25, 2011) *CCL Forsaken (April 21, 2012) CCL Special Events *CCL March Madness (March 16-23, 2010) *CCL Supernova (September 4, 2010) *CCL Holiday Havoc (December 31, 2010) *CCL March Madness 2 (March 24-31, 2011) *CCL Holiday Havoc 2 (December 17, 2011) *CCL March Madness 3 (March 21-27, 2012) Links *CAW Champions League site *CAW Champions League on Youtube *CAW Champions League on Blip *CAW Champions League on DailyMotion Category:CAW Leagues Category:CAW Leagues Category:CCL